filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Festival international du film de La Rochelle 2018
46e Festival international du film de La Rochelle, du 29 juin au 8 juillet 2018 à La Rochelle. Soirée d'ouverture vendredi 29 juin à 20h15 : Dogman de Matteo Garone Photos Photos d'ambiance RÉTROSPECTIVES LES DRÔLES DE DAMES DU CINÉMA MUET Clara Bow, Marion Davies, Colleen Moore, Beatrice Lillie et Ossi Oswalda sont quelques-unes des actrices désopilantes et méconnues des années 1920, qui seront mises à l’honneur en 9 films accompagnés au piano par Jacques Cambra et par un Retour de flamme avec Serge Bromberg. En collaboration avec Lobster Films et la Cinematek de Bruxelles * Je ne voudrais pas être un homme (1918) Ernst Lubitsch * La Princesse aux huîtres (1919) Ernst Lubitsch * Manhandled (1924) Allan Dwan * Irene (1926) Alfred E. Green * Ella Cinders (1926) Alfred E. Green * Exit Smiling (1926) Sam Taylor * (1927) Clarence G. Badger * The Patsy (1927) King Vidor * Show People (1928) King Vidor ROBERT BRESSON (1901-1999) Rétrospective intégrale des 13 longs métrages de cet auteur unique dont les films, ainsi que les écrits, ont profondément influencé de très nombreux cinéastes, d’Andrei Tarkovski à Martin Scorsese, en passant par Olivier Assayas et Eugène Green. L’intégrale : * Affaires publiques (1934, cm) * Les Anges du péché (1943) * Les Dames du bois de Boulogne (1944) * Journal d'un curé de campagne (1950) * (ou Le vent souffle où il veut) (1956) * (1959) * Procès de Jeanne d'Arc (1961) * (1965) * Mouchette (1966) * Une femme douce (1968) * Quatre Nuits d'un rêveur (1970) * Lancelot du Lac (1974) * Le Diable probablement (1976) * L'Argent (1982) INGMAR BERGMAN (1918-2007) en 20 films Le centenaire de la naissance du maître du cinéma suédois fêté à travers 20 longs métrages restaurés dont Sourires d’une nuit d’été qui a inspiré l’affiche de cette édition. Une œuvre monumentale ponctuée de classiques du cinéma moderne (Monika, Le Septième Sceau, Persona, Fanny et Alexandre...) commentée chaque jour par un critique lors d’un « Parcours Bergman ». * Musique dans les ténèbres (1947) * La Prison (1948) * Jeux d'été (1950) * Monika et le désir (1952) * (Sommarnattens leende) (1955) * (Det sjunde inseglet) (1956) * (Smultronstället) (1957) * La Source (1959) * À travers le miroir (1961) * Les Commnuniants (1961) * Le Silence (1962) * (1965) * (Viskningar och rop) (1971) * Scènes de la vie conjugale (1972) * L'Œuf du serpent (1976) * (Höstsonaten) (1977) * Mon île, Farö (1979) * De la vie des marionnettes (1979) * (1982) * (2003) * À la recherche de Bergman (2018, doc) Margarethe von Trotta * Bergman, une année dans une vie (2018, doc) Jane Magnusson HOMMAGES PHILIPPE FAUCON Sabine, Samia, Fatima et Amin sont les personnages inoubliables et émouvants qui habitent le cinéma de Philippe Faucon. 8 films sensibles et délicats qui interrogent notre société sur le sort qu’elle réserve aux plus fragiles. * Sabine (1992) * Mes dix-sept ans (1996) * Les Étrangers (1998) * Samia (1999) * (2004) * La Désintégration (2011) * (2014) * Fiertés (2017) série TV en 3 épisodes * Amin (2018) AKI KAURISMÄKI L'intégrale en 17 films, un univers rêveur et utopique, à la mélancolie burlesque. * Crime et Châtiment (1983) * Calamari Union (1985) * Shadows in Paradise (1986) * Hamlet Goes Business (1987) * Ariel (1988) * (1989) * Leningrad Cowboys Go America (1989) * J'ai engagé un tueur (1990) * La Vie de bohème (1991) * Tiens ton foulard, Tatiana (1993) * Les Leningrad Cowboys rencontrent Moïse (1994) * Au loin s'en vont les nuages (1996) * Juha (1999) * L'Homme sans passé (2002) * Les Lumières du faubourg (2006) * (2011) * L'Autre Côté de l’espoir (2017) * Cinéma, de notre temps : Aki Kaurismäki (2000, doc) de Guy Girard * Il était une fois… Le Havre (2014, doc) d' Alan Smithez LUCRECIA MARTEL Dès La Ciénaga, son premier long métrage réalisé en 2001, elle a capté l’attention passionnée de la planète cinéphile. Lucrecia Martel reliera Buenos Aires à La Rochelle pour y présenter ses 4 films, dont Zama en avant-première, et rencontrer le public le 1er juillet. L’intégrale : * La Ciénaga (2001) * La Niña santa (2003) * La Femme sans tête (2008) * Zama (2017) THEODORE USHEV 8 courts métrages de l’un des plus prolifiques cinéastes d’animation. Canadien d’origine bulgare, Theodore Ushev travaille les formes, les couleurs et réinvente le graphisme pour réaliser des films hypnotiques, poèmes surréalistes et musicaux. En partenariat avec la NEF Animation et l’Office National du Film du Canada * Tzartitza (2007) * Drux Flux (2008) * Les Journaux de Lipsett (2010) * Rossignols en décembre (2011) * Gloria Victoria (2012) * Manifeste de sang (2015) * Sonámbulo (2015) * Vaysha l’aveugle (2016) - en réalité virtuelle ! NICK PARK et LES STUDIOS AARDMAN Le meilleur de l’animation pour petits et grands avec les créateurs géniaux de Wallace et Gromit, Shaun le mouton et de bien d’autres troublantes créatures. * Les Inventuriers : Une grande excursion (1989, cm) Nick Park * Les Inventuriers : Un mauvais pantalon (1993, cm) Nick Park * Cœurs à modeler : Rasé de près (1995, cm) Nick Park * Cœurs à modeler : Un sacré pétrin (2008, cm) Nick Park * Chicken Run (2000) Peter Lord, Nick Park * Le Mystère du lapin-garou (2005) Steve Box, Nick Park * Voici Timmy, la rentrée des classes (2009) David Scanion, Liz Whitaker, Dave Ingham * Shaun le mouton, le film (2015) Mark Burton, Richard Starzak * Cro Man (2017) Nick Park DÉCOUVERTE DU CÔTÉ DE LA BULGARIE EN 12 FILMS La Bulgarie voit émerger une nouvelle génération de cinéastes qui, à travers la fiction ou le documentaire, révèlent les blessures de la société bulgare : la corruption, l’emprise de la mafia, la misère sociale, l’héritage post-communiste... 12 films, dont 8 inédits en France: portraits sans complaisance qui témoignent de la vitalité de cette cinématographie d’aujourd’hui. En collaboration avec le MEDIA Desk de Bulgarie, le Sofia International Film Festival et le Festival du cinéma bulgare de Paris. * Problème de moustiques et autres histoires (2007, doc) Andrey Paounov * The Boy Who Was a King (2011, doc) Andrey Paounov * The Last Black Sea Pirates (2013, doc) Svetoslav Stoyanov * Sofia's Last Ambulance (2012, doc) Ilian Metev* * 3/4 (2017) Ilian Metev * The Lesson (2014) Kristina Grozeva, Petar Valchanov * Glory (2016) Kristina Grozeva, Petar Valchanov * The Good Postman (2016, doc) Tonislav Hristov * Godless (2016) Ralitza Petrova * Chaque mur est une porte (2017, doc) Elitza Gueorguieva* * Je vois rouge (2018, doc) Bojina Panayotova* * Ága (2017) Milko Lazarov ICI ET AILLEURS Nos coups de cœur de l’année en quelque 40 films, inédits ou en avant-première, glanés dans le monde entier. LONGS MÉTRAGES * All You Can Eat Bouddha (Québec/Canada, 2017) Ian Lagarde * Au poste ! (France, 2018) Quentin Dupieux - première mondiale * Cassandro the Exotico ! (France, 2018, doc) Marie Losier * Ceux qui nous restent (France, 2018, doc) Abraham Cohen * (Italie/France, 2018) Matteo Garrone - avec Marcello Fonte, Prix d'interprétation masculine, Cannes 2018 * Donbass (Allemagne/Ukraine/France/Pays-Bas, 2018) Sergei Loznitsa * En liberté ! (France, 2018) Pierre Salvadori * Ex-shaman (Brésil, 2018, doc) Luiz Bolognesi - inédit en France * Falling (Ukraine, 2017) Marina Stepanska * Heureux comme Lazzaro (Italie/France/Suisse, 2018) Alice Rohrwacher - Prix du scénario, Cannes 2018 * Histoires d'Israël (France, 2017, doc) Blanche Finger, William Karel * Il se passe quelque chose (France, 2018) Anne Alix * L’Empire de la perfection (France, 2017, doc) Julien Faraut * L'Envers d'une histoire (Serbie/France/Qatar, 2017, doc) Mila Turajlić - Première française * L’État contre Mandela et les autres (France, 2018, doc) Nicolas Champeaux, Gilles Porte * (Russie, 2018) Kirill Serebrennikov * L'Île au trésor (France, 2018, doc) Guillaume Brac * Labrecque, une caméra pour la mémoire (Canada/Québec, 2017, doc) Michel La Veaux * La Particule humaine (Turquie/Allemagne/France/Suède, 2017) Semih Kaplanoğlu * La Tendre Indifférence du monde (Kazakhstan/France, 2018) Adilkhan Yerzhanov * Les Héritières (Paraguay/Allemagne/Brésil/Uruguay/Norvège, 2018) Marcelo Martinessi * Le Poirier sauvage (Turquie/Allemagne/Fr/Bulgarie/Macédoine, 2018) Nuri Bilge Ceylan * Les Âmes mortes (France/Suisse, 2018, doc) Wang Bing * Les Moissonneurs (Afrique du Sud/Grèce/France/Pologne, 2018) Etienne Kallos * Les Versets de l’oubli (Allemagne/France/Pays-Bas/Chili, 2017) Alireza Khatami * (France, 2018, doc) Michel Toesca * Messi and Maud (Pays-Bas/Allemagne, 2017) Marleen Jonkman - première française * '' (Syrie/Allemagne/France/Turquie, 2018) Gaya Jiji * Nos batailles (Belgique/France, 2018) Guillaume Senez * Petra (Espagne/France/Danemark, 2018) Jaime Rosales * Premières Armes (Québec/Canada, 2018, doc) Jean-François Caissy - Inédit en France * Premières Solitudes (France, 2018, doc) Claire Simon - première française * Samouni Road (Italie/France, 2018, doc) Stefano Savona- Œil d’or du meilleur documentaire, Cannes 2018 * Sofia (France/Qatar, 2018) Meryem Benm'Barek * Soldiers. Story from Ferentari (Serbie/Roumanie/Belgique, 2017) Ivana Mladenovi - première française * The Dead Nation (Roumanie, 2017, doc) Radu Jude - inédit en France * (Danemark/France/Allemagne, 2018) Lars von Trier * The Trial: The State of Russia vs Oleg Sentsov (Estonie/Rép. tchèque/Pologne, 2017, doc) Askold Kurov - inédit en France * Un grand voyage vers la nuit (Chine/France, 2018) Bi Gan * Une affaire de famille (Japon, 2018) Hirokazu Kore-eda - Palme d'or, Cannes 2018 * (Islande/France/Ukraine, 2018) Benedikt Erlingsson * Yomeddine (Égypte, 2018) A.B. Shawky COURTS MÉTRAGES * Après l’apocalypse (Pologne, 2016) Milosz Hermanowicz * Faire la paix (France, 2017, doc) Marilyne Canto * Grands canons (France, 2017) Alain Biet * Une charogne (France, 2018) Renaud de Foville * Le Rat Scélérat (2017, programme de 3 courts métrages d'animation) Jeroen Jaspaert, Uzi Geffenblad, Ned Wenlock D’HIER À AUJOURD’HUI Toute l’Histoire du cinéma à travers son actualité. Des raretés, des classiques, des films restaurés ou réédités. Et surtout des comédies ! Du Lieutenant souriant d’Ernst Lubitsch à Breaking Away de Peter Yates, sans oublier Les Producteurs de Mel Brooks et Le Célibataire d’Antonio Pietrangeli avec l’irrésistible Alberto Sordi… * Le Lieutenant souriant (États-Unis, 1931) Ernst Lubitsch * Le Célibataire (Italie, 1955) Antonio Pietrangeli * Les Camarades (Italie/France/Yougoslavie, 1963) Mario Monicelli * Le Départ (Belgique, 1967) Jerzy Skolimowski * Les Producteurs (États-Unis, 1968) Mel Brooks * (États-Unis, 1968) Blake Edwards * Qui a tué le chat ? (Italie, 1977) Luigi Comencini * La Belle (Lituanie, 1969) Arunas Zebriunas * Breaking Away (États-Unis, 1979) Peter Yates * Fraise et chocolat (Cuba/Espagne/Mexique, 1993) Tomás Gutiérrez Alea, Juan Carlos Tabío * Hard Eight (États-Unis, 1996) Paul Thomas Anderson * Central do Brasil (Brésil, 1998) Walter Salles PORTRAITS D’ARTISTES Six artistes en plein travail : Picasso dans le chef-d’œuvre d’Henri- Georges Clouzot, Philip Glass et John Cage par Peter Greenaway, mais aussi Marina Abramovic assise pendant plus de 700 heures au MoMA et Andy Goldsworthy, merveilleux sculpteur de la nature et précurseur du land art. * Le Mystère Picasso (1955, doc) Henri-Georges Clouzot * Four American Composers : Philip Glass (1983, doc) Peter Greenaway * Four American Composers : John Cage (1983, doc) Peter Greenaway * Rivers and Tides (2004, doc) Thomas Riedelsheimer * Marina Abramovic : The Artist is Present (2012, doc) Matthew Akers * Penché dans le vent (2018, doc) Thomas Riedelsheimer - en avant-première * Shut Up and Play the Piano (2018, doc) Philipp Jedicke - en avant-première MUSIQUE ET CINÉMA * Les 9 films muets de la rétrospective Drôles de Dames en ciné-concerts accompagnés tous les jours au piano par Jacques Cambra. * Leçon de musique avec l’éclectique et singulière compositrice Béatrice Thiriet, complice de longue date de Dominique Cabrera et Pascale Ferran, animée par Stéphane Lerouge, le 1er juillet. * Ciné-concert CoMiCoLoR du trio folk électronique GaBlé, le 3 juillet à la Belle du Gabut. * Projection d’Œdipe roi suivie d’une lecture musicale de Pier Paolo Pasolini par Béatrice Dalle + Virginie Despentes + Zëro, le 4 juillet à la Sirène. * Création ciné-concert du groupe post-punk Zëro sur Cloverfield de Matt Reeves, le 5 juillet. UNE NUIT AVEC CHRISTOPHER WALKEN * Voyage au bout de l’enfer (1978) Michael Cimino * Brainstorm (1983) Douglas Trumbull * The King of New York (1989) Abel Ferrara